An actuating means is provided for opening the latch. Upon actuation of the actuating means, the locking mechanism is opened. A handle of a door or a flap can be part of the actuating means. This handle is generally connected to an actuating lever of the latch by means of a rod assembly or a Bowden cable. Upon actuation of the handle, the actuating lever of the latch is pivoted by means of the rod assembly or of the Bowden cable in such a way that the latch opens.
Latches of motor vehicles are generally equipped with a central locking (see for instance DE 4108561 A1) and/or an anti-theft device (see, for instance, DE 10 2011 018 512 A1). In order to lock a side door latch and/or engage an anti-theft device, respective mechanisms are provided that generate a rotational or linear movement and thus lock or unlock the latch or engage or release the anti-theft device.
In the event of an accident, movement of the latch or of the anti-theft device should be avoided, i.e. for instance, movement from a locked position to an unlocked position or in case of an anti-theft device, movement from an engaged position into a released position.
In order to prevent a latch or an anti-theft device from moving its position in the event of an accident or crash, the German patent application 10 2013 212 896 discloses that one or two legs of a spring have to be moved against the force of the spring in order to be able to move the position of the latch or of an anti-theft device. The greater the force required for moving such a spring leg, the greater the acceleration has to be in the event of a crash in order to be able to move the position of an anti-theft device or of a latch. Depending on the spring force it can thus be achieved that in case of accelerations of up to 30 g or up to 55 g the position of an anti-theft device or of a central locking cannot be changed. The letter g stands for gravitational acceleration. The spring leg or spring legs assist the position securing system with securing the position of a latch or the position of an anti-theft device in the event of high accelerations, as those potentially experienced in the event of a crash.
The position securing system disclosed in German patent application 10 2013 212 896 contains a bolt with a symmetrical cross section clasped by the two legs of a pincer spring. In order to change the position of the latch or anti-theft device, the bolt must be displaced relative to the legs of the spring.
The position of a lock or of an anti-theft device is regularly changed by means of a motor, when required. The presence of a position securing system requires a certain motor output in order to overcome the position securing system, i.e. to move the legs of the spring legs in said example.
The above characteristics can individually or in any combination be a part of the latch of the invention.